


War of Wills

by Wallwalker



Category: Star Ocean: The Second Story
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two child prodigies try to one-up each other? (Hopefully not this.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of Wills

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wizefics @ LJ for the [Fic on Demand](http://community.livejournal.com/fic_on_demand) community on LiveJournal.

They were young, they were brilliant, and they were trapped in a war of wills with no end in sight.

It had started innocently enough - Precis had gotten bored with one of Leon's speeches, and had decided to make things more interesting by snatching Leon's carrot juice and replacing it with strawberry milk. He'd taken a huge gulp near the end of his lengthy discourse, and had promptly spit it back out. Oh, what a laugh she'd had over that... and it had been worth it, too, until she'd hopped into bed and discovered that a whole bunch of her bolts and nuts had been scattered between the fitted sheet and her mattress. She'd yelped and hopped right back out, and had gone screaming in the streets for Leon to come out and show himself so that she and Bobot could take turns _smacking_ him.

That had set the tone for the next few weeks, whether they'd intended it or not. Every day became another opportunity for revenge. Leon would snatch some of her plans and replace them with his silly childish scribbles. She'd respond by sneaking into his room, finding his violin and turning the tuning knobs until it was so totally out of tune that it was impossible to play. Things like that just went on and on, until both of them got tired of coming up with new tricks - and it was very hard to tire them both out, as the townspeople soon discovered as the innocent bystanders became collateral victims of their pranks.

Leon and Precis didn't care, though. They were young, they were brilliant, and by Tria, they were having the time of their young lives.


End file.
